the three mystries object
by pandamaster97720
Summary: one day you are on your way drivers ED the next you find three objects that change your life but how will they fallow my OC as she discovers her true goal in her life.


The Three mysteries objects

On one sunny fall day I was walking to driver ED listing to Rufus Wainwright Hallelujah when I came across a mysteries paper bag on the side of the rode it seem to be an odd place for a paper bag then again littering is a big problem. As I went over to it, I had a weird feeling I couldn't explain it but it almost felt like the bag was call me as if it wanted me to pick it up as if it was my destiny to as I open up the bag inside was a Lilly, a red ribbon, and a purple pen what I didn't know that these objects were something not from this dimension and that it these objects came from another world a world that was unlike any others.

During drivers ED the Lilly started to glow a brighter and brighter then, the ribbon started to wrap around the pen then the Lilly then came a big bright flash of golden light and the next thing I knew was I was in a forest the first thought I was in a forest in my home town or even in my home state as I continue to walk I had a bad feeling that I was not any were near home and that got me feeling scare not knowing where I was or even what time it was as I continue to walk it stated to get dark so I decide to set up camp for the night and continue in the morning as a drift off to sleep I being to wonder if my family miss me or not. As the howling winds rage though the night I dream of my warm bed back home and a warm family diner as well, what I didn't know that these three objects sent me to a different world and closer to my destiny as well.

As morning came with the rising sun, the sun's golden light woke me up and I decide to find some water and once I had found some I was shock to say the least, as I look at refection it wasn't my own that had recognize but instead I was transform into an elegant silver-white wolf. As I continue to look at my reflection I notes that the Lilly was behind my right ear and the red ribbon was tie in a ponytail with the extra-long fur that was at the back of my head and the pen was behind my left ear, as I being to wonder how this happen but alas nothing came to mind as I continue to wander for hours looking for someone or somewhere so I can stop for the night. As I was wondering it stared to get dark and I won't sleep in a cave again tonight. As I was counting to wander I came across a village as walk to the village's gate and push it open and walk in to the village as I was looking for a place to stay I came across an old abandon house and I decide that this will be my new home until I can get back home, but what I didn't know that I could never go back home for this was my true home and were true love lies.

As the sun rise on the second day in this strange world as I started this day I thought if I am in a village I would need a job, as I find I job as I was look there were some commotion as I went to check it out, but out of nowhere I knife came flying by my and I try move out of the way but it hit me on the shoulder as I scream out in pain then I got angry and went to attack the idiot who though that stupid knife at me. To my surprise I was gifted in fighting though I did take kick-boxing but it was more like kung fu, as was just finish the numskull who though the knife then out of nowhere six figures I couldn't make them out clearly because of the blood- loss and I just collapse on the grown just before I blackout I could see them closing on me then nothing. As I came too I was out of the streets and my shoulder and I was under a blanket as well when my vision clear up enough for me to see a giant panda next to me and I had to Amit he was very cute, and he ask me if I was alright and I said I was but my shoulder was throbbing a bit. He said that will happen for a while beside that you would be just fine. After a moment of silence he ask for my name and I told him that my name is Xue I told him and he told me that his name is Po, and he also said that my name was very pretty and with that he told me that he would take care of me while I recover from my wound, as the days went on we got closer and closer and I found myself falling in love with him and I could tell that he was doing the same with me one day I was walking the grounds of the place but it was more of a temple for doing kung fu as I sat in the shade of a tree Po found me and ask me if I would go on a date with him and I said yes as for our date we ate diner under a peach tree as the date continue we told each other that we love each other and our lips met in a soft and loving kiss but as the saying gose good things must come to an end and it did viper said that Master Shifu wanted to meet with in the hall of heroes and he told us that there is a prophecy that stats that a lone wolf of silver- white fur will come to help bring peace though out china and to me and Po surprise that was me so from that day I was part of the team and me, and my lovers life and I also found out that my parents and left wend I was still a baby so I don't know that were form this world, they left the object that I found and that was the key to my destiny, and it was the key to my destiny to come here and make this place and to find my ever love.


End file.
